


Meeting Indiana

by Bizarra



Series: The Times They Are A Changin' [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Past Character Death, Tananka - Freeform, Times Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Chakotay brings his and Kathryn’s daughter home to meet her grandmother
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: The Times They Are A Changin' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Meeting Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> I found this wallowing in my WIPs and realized as written it could be read as a complete maxi -drabble, so I’m publishing as is.

(A ‘Times’ Story)

Gretchen Janeway looked out of the front window when she saw movement on the driveway. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized who it was. She hadn’t thought he was coming. She had only spoken to him once, very briefly since Voyager had arrived home. She knew he felt guilty, so she decided to wait and let him come to her. Owen Paris had briefed her as best he could with confidential information, so she’d known what had happened and what to expect. 

She had done her mourning, and now was ready to welcome her son-in-law and granddaughter with open arms. She watched the pair draw closer and could see the two clearly as she stepped onto the porch. It hurt to see the shroud of sadness that surrounded them. Yes, Kathryn was gone. Yes, it was tragic. But they were alive. They were home. They were her family now and she intended to spoil them as much as she did Phoebe’s family.

She stepped down and hurriedly made her way to them. “Chakotay!” She called. 

—

Chakotay held his six-year old daughter’s hand as they walked down the long driveway toward the farmhouse. He shuffled the strap of the bag he held back onto his shoulder as he took in a deep breath. The house was just like Kathryn had described it. A two story homey looking place with a wrap around porch. He closed his eyes as a deep longing lanced through him. This should have been her homecoming.

“Daddy?” The little girl tugged on his hand, “where are we going?”

He blew out his breath and tried to calm his voice. “We’re going to meet your grandmother, Little One.” He offered a smile, “She’s looking forward to meeting you, Nanka.”

He looked up as the sound of a door slamming shut reached him. He recognized Gretchen Janeway as she walked down the steps. He quickened their pace to meet the older woman who was nearly jogging to them.

“Chakotay!” Gretchen was yelling as she approached them. She stopped in front of him and pulled him into her arms. “I’m so glad you’re home!” She wasn’t much taller than Kathryn had been, so her head tucked beneath his chin as she hugged him tightly.

He held the older woman tightly, fighting the need to apologize for not bringing her daughter home. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t bring — “ His words were stopped when the woman quickly stepped back and laid a hand on his chest, in a move so evocative of her daughter that it nearly brought him to his knees.

“Don’t.” She gave his chest a pat and stepped back. “You’re here, my son.” She told him in no uncertain terms. “Let’s be happy about that.” Her gaze moved to the youngster. “And you must be Tananka.” She crouched and opened her arms. “I’m your grandma, sweetheart.”

Chakotay nodded as his daughter looked to him for permission to talk to the unknown woman. She hugged her stuffed Flotter doll closer, then stepped into the woman’s embrace. “Daddy calls me Nanka. You can too.”


End file.
